Alianza Mundial AntiSirius Black
by DarkSlyterin
Summary: Sirius Black lidiando con una página web en su contra... Descobrirá este apuesto chico quien está detrás de este complot en su contra?


**Alianza mundial anti Sirius Black**

Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de J.K Rowling… lo demás.. Pues mío nn'

Bueno, otra de las ideas que quería sacar, espero que les guste, este es sólo el primer capítulo, no se impacienten!

---------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter One _

James! Prongs! Prongsie! Potter donde estas!– Un desesperado Sirius Black daba vuelta el departamento de su amigo de cabello color azabache, ustedes saben, Black era un apuesto galán de cabello negro y unos ojos azul profundo que en ese momento brillaban con desesperación- Jamsie! Donde estas! –Sirius se desparramo sobre un sillón boca abajo y allí se quedo hasta que James Potter entro al salón.

-Por que gritas Padfoot? –dijo algo molesto James al ver el salón de su magnifico departamento con las mesas en el suelo y todo fuera de su lugar, Sirius realmente no sabia donde buscar a su amigo.

-James! –dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y abrazaba a su amigo como si se fuera a morir mañana- es terrible!

-….

-Se han vuelto locas! A que no adivinas que encontré en Internet!

-Fotos de mujeres desnudas? – pregunto James al azar

-Si también… pero no! Esto es algo malo! Es…. Algo en mi contra!-dijo Sirius mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

-En tu contra? Que es?

-Una web! Anti-sexy yo!

-ehe? –pregunto James desconcertado

-si! Puse mi nombre en Google y plaf! Ahí estaba! Al principio pensé que era un fan club, ya sabes todas esas chicas locas que morían por mis huesos, pero no! Era… anti Black! Puedes creerlo! Alguien tiene algo en mi contra!

-quiero ver esa web…-dijo un desconcertado James mientras encendía su Notebook- cual es la dirección?

- bromeando…

-No..-dijo Sirius, mientras un atónito James escribía la dirección ("_deberían buscas una cicla no lo crees?-pregunto James, Sirius le envió una mirada molesta_). La pagina estaba cargando….y continuaba cargando…luego de unos segundo… termino de cargar, se podía ver una foto de Sirius con llamas atrás, luego cambiaba y decía "Alianza Mundial Anti Sirius Black… para mujeres despechadas". James miraba estupefacto lo que tenía al frente de él, luego, de un momento a otro estallo en carcajadas.

-No te rías! Esto es grave! –dijo nervioso Sirius- Mira! Hay 57 personas en línea! Tienen mas de 50 mil visitas! Y como mil registrados! Yo no he salido con mil mujeres!...creo..

-Tranquilo tranquilo, ultimo registro "osito feroz"? –dijo James estallando en carcajadas nuevamente- espera un momento-dijo tratando de calmarse- eso suena gay… tu no eres gay o si..

-Claro que no! No tengo la culpa de haber nacido hermoso –dijo Sirius seriamente-

-wow… veo que eres para todo tipo de gustos… -James recorría la pagina con mucha atención…

-Y si ya no tengo fans? Y si estoy perdiendo mi "algo" especial! –Sirius Black se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación

-mmm Sirius… la mayoría de las registradas son chicas con las que saliste… una vez… y nunca las llamaste, o con las que nunca quisiste salir o.. Bueno, chicos… oh mira! Esta ese tal Rogers, del colegio… -James continuaba recorriendo la web- uuh esta la señora Hartnett –

-Esa no era la vieja esa, la dueña del quiosco que queda cerca de mi casa?

-Creo que si… genial! Venden camisetas y tazones!... yyy agregar al carrito…-Dijo James mientras hacia unos cuantos clicks, Sirius, en un intento desesperado que sus neuronas funcionaran más rápido se daba cabezazos contra una pared…

-Crees que deba comprar también los calcetines?

-James?-Dijo Sirius volviéndose para mirarlo

-Que? Mm creo que debo comprar una camiseta para Remus también, tu quieres una?-Pregunto James sin prestarle mucha atención a Sirius. Black se acerco al Notebook de James y lo desconecto.-Por que hiciste eso! La transacción estaba casi completa!-dijo James molesto y cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Sirius.

-James! Concéntrate! Debemos encontrar al responsable de esto, y que se yo, demandarlo o darle mejores fotos mías, no Sirius! Concéntrate concéntrate! –Sirius volvía a dar vueltas por el cuarto

-Bueno, creo que podrías comenzar por preguntarle a todas las mujeres con las que haz salido, alguna debió ser o no?

-Prongs! Son miles! –dijo Sirius angustiado, James solo rodó sus ojos ante el comentario de su amigo- Llamaré a Remus! El sabrá que hacer! Prongs! Donde… tienes… tu… teléfono…- pregunto Sirius mientras buscaba en el desorden que el mismo había formado. Un resignado James Potter tomó el teléfono que estaba junto al Notebook y se lo pasó a su amigo. – Por que me escondes las cosas!-. Dijo angustiado Black mientras marcaba el número del joven de cabello color ceniza- Vamos Remus contesta! ….Remus! Hola amigo como estás? Si yo estoy bien también, si, me fue bien en mi cita de ayer. Estoy en el departamento de James- continuo Sirius mientras se sentaba- Remus dice hola- dijo el animago a un confundido James Potter que apuntaba su computador portátil- que dices Jamsie? Que tienes un virus? Espera Moony que James me trata de decir algo- dijo mientras apartaba el teléfono.

-Lo de la página idiota! – dijo James mientras miraba muy molesto a su amigo, que al parecer tenia menos memoria que un pez.

-Cierto! – dijo Sirius, tomando inmediatamente el teléfono- Remus! Debes venir inmediatamente al departamento de Prongs! Es una emergencia! No Remus, James no renuncio a su trabajo de nuevo- mirada enfadada de parte de James- no tampoco renuncie yo… aja, ok, si claro, de acuerdo, adiós Moony- se despidió Sirius mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Y? va a venir? – Pregunto James mientras conectaba nuevamente su computador.

-Claro que si! Dijo que estaba aquí en 15 minutos-dijo Sirius mientras se metía en la cocina de su amigo- uh! Pizza! Quieres James? –grito Sirius para que su amigo lo escuchara.

-No gracias!

Sirius calentaba tranquilamente un pedazo de pizza en el microondas y mientras buscaba un vaso para servirse algo de refresco vio algo que llamó su atención. Recogió una pequeña agenda que estaba junto a la nevera (aparentemente se había caído), y al ver quien era el propietario una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del apuesto joven. Luego de servirse un vaso con refresco, tomó su pedazo de pizza fue al salón principal para esperar a Remus.

-Jamsie… haz sabido algo de Evans? – pregunto Sirius casualmente mientras se acomodaba en un mullido sillón.

-Ahm.. Nada, por que preguntas?- preguntó un nervioso James que torpemente botó su lápiz desde la mesa.

-No, por nada, solo que encontré la agenda de la pelirroja en la cocina- dijo Sirius mostrando una linda agenda de cuero con las iniciales L.E. James Potter saltó como un resorte de su asiento y trató de arrebatarle la agenda al apuesto animago, pero éste fue más hábil que él, y la quitó de su alcance.

-Prongs! Por que no me contaste nada! Quiero detalles!-

-No hay nada que contar! Ella, solo la olvidó aquí cuando.. Arreglábamos… asuntos… del.. Ministerio – dijo James tratando de quitarle la agenda, pero fracasando tristemente.

-Ooh… claro, "asuntos del ministerio", entiendo – dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a su amigo. James le dirigió una mirada molesta, mientras el timbre sonaba.

-Remus! – Sirius olvidó la agenda (oportunidad que aprovechó James para guardarla en algún lugar seguro), corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, detrás del umbral se encontraba con rostro curioso y ojos centellantes (característicos en él), un apuesto galán de ojos color miel. Remus Lupin, un perfecto caballero inglés, que brillaba por su inteligencia y su buen humor, le dedicó una gentil sonrisa a su amigo antes de ingresar al departamento.

-Qué era eso tan urgente que no podía esperar Sirius?- Preguntó amablemente antes de sentarse en uno de los hermosos sillones…

……

Bueno, hasta aquí queda hoy, espero que les haya gustado la idea..

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
